Confused and In Love
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: A wild story where nothing is as it seems.
1. An Overprotected Prison

Chapter- An Overprotected Prison (We don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. We also don't own the Britney Spears song, Overprotected. And thanks to my lyrics providers.) Hey, I actually remembered the sog disclaimer this time. Um…TTFN-Neptune

'_I need time (time) Love (love) Joy (joy) I need space I need me (Action!)  
Say hello to the girl that I am! You're gonna have to see through my perspective. I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am. And I don't wanna be so damn protected. There must be another way. Cause I believe in taking chances. But who am I to say. What a girl is to do God, I need some answers.' _  
Kagome wakes up in a room decorated with the most beautiful of things; silks, jewels, gowns, gold, the list continues on and on. She's been spoiled since four, wanted since ten, and loved since never.

She gets off the futon, raven black hair falling past her milky shoulders. A white gown drops to the floor as she looks at herself naked and free momentarily of her prison. Her body is pure and still untamed. She turns around in front of the gold-plated mirror and spins at the thing she hates most; a butterfly shaped birthmark lies just below her right shoulder.

'_What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry). How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel. But my life has been so overprotected.'_

It ties her to her family and honor; her prison.

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

"Milady, are you up yet?" comes the voice of her best friend, Sango. Kagome pulls on a robe quickly and opens the door letting Sango in.

"Milady…" Sango is quickly cut off by Kagome.

"Ka-go-me. Sango we've known each other for years. You know better than I know myself, so please drop the milady and princess of the north thing," Princess Kagome says as she walks over to a closet full of elegant dresses and gowns.

'_I tell 'em what I like. What I want. What I don't. But every time I do I stand corrected. Things that I've been told. I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize. I'm Overprotected. There must be another way. Cause I believe in taking chances. But who am I to say. What a girl is to do. God I need some answers.'_

"Sorry, Kags." She says as she walks over to the princess and helps her with her gown. 'It's just not fair for you sometimes,' she thinks to herself. The robe is soon replaced by an old-fashioned red gown, with white stitching and trimming on the chest and shoulders. It reaches the ground as black flat shoes lay covered. Sango pulls the sash tight around her waist and ties in into a small bow. Kagome pulls her hair up in a bun, leaving a small curled piece of hair on the right side of her beautifully decorated face.

"Here you go your highness," Sango says laughing as Kagome gives her a slight glare. Kagome takes the diamond filled crown from her and places it on her head. 'Great now I'm on display again,' thinks Kagome. "Okay, now for those suitors," she says a plan already forming in her mischievous head.

_What am I to do with my life. (You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel. But my life has been so overprotected'_

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha sit in a carriage silence, bored and yet dignified next to their honorable father, the King of the western Lands. Sesshoumaru the older dog-demon prince has silver hair that glistens down his back. Golden eyes glow vivdly through the anger that reflects within. He has since hated humans, except those few that he had deemed worthy long ago. The half-breed, as Sesshoumaru calls him, sits across the ways. He has been hated by his half-brother since anyone could remember, giving sibling rivalry a new meaning. Amber eyes look much like his brother's except for a softness that which is entirely Inu Yasha.

The carriage is pulled to a stop and the footman opens the door to the western family.

"Now be nice and remember my sons, she…" starts the king.

"Is needed for the merge between the western and Northern Lands," finishes Inu Yasha not wanting to marry someone for the kingdom. The King sighs as he gets out of the carriage followed shortly by the princes, his sons.

"Kagome, they're here," says Sango scrambling from the window. "Are you sure about this," she asks.

Kagome nods and looks at her sister. They are so much alike; appearance.

"You need to be back in two weeks," says Kikyou to her half-sister. 'I have my own engagement,' she adds in her mind with a frown. Kagome smiles and takes the crown off of her head and puts it on Kikyou's.

'_I need… time (love) I need… space (This is it, this is it)'_ _'I don't need nobody's Tellin me just what I wanna. What I what what, what I'm gonna. Do about my destiny. I Say No, No, Nobody's telling me just what what, what I wanna do, do I'm so fed up with people telling me to be Someone else but me. Action.'  
_  
She gives her a magical black cape that will cover her face except for rosy lips and making her aura match own. Kikyou puts it on as Kagome pouts one on too. Sango looks between them and smiles.

"This might actually work," she says. They all walk silently out of Kagome's chambers and down the winding staircase; 3 humans side-by-side and hand-in-hand.

'_What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way)I can't help the way I feel But my life has been so overprotected  
I don't need nobody's Tellin me just what I wanna What I what what, what I'm gonna. Do about my destiny, I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do I'm so fed up with people telling me to be. Someone else but me.'_

Reaching the bottom, they mutter quick good-byes and part ways. Wind rushes though the girls' dresses as the castle becomes just a thing in the distance. They stop at the village that lies closest to the castle and yet far enough away. There are few people but all are friendly. They quickly search for their friend Miroku; a local monk with a perverted mind and hand.

'_What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry) How Am I supposed to know what's right?_

"Hello, my dear," greets their father, Taro, thinking he's talking to Kagome.

'_(You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel.'_

"Hello father," answers Kikyou in a Kagomish-tone. Her father smiles and she does too as Kagome's plan seems to be working…

_But my life has been so overprotected.'_


	2. Suitors

Chapter 2- Suitors (We don't own Inu Yasha or Avril's song, 'Who Knows') Hola peoples, or Hello if you'd prefer that. First thanks to the lyric providers once again, and second thanks to our reviewers:

LynGreenTea- I've written a couple of chapters but I haven't had time to type them yet.

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl- You'll have to wait and see. All I'm gonna say is that it gets really confusing around the sixth chapter.

Cloud Inu: Thanks, I'll do that. LOL

neo91: Hey Kitty, As much as I'd love to see u try, I'll spare you the hassle. Talk to you soon.

Thanks everyone,

TTFN-Neptune

'_Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before  
I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get to know you  
A little bit more' _

"Kagome, allow me to introduce King Takashi of the Western Lands and his two sons, Prince Sesshoumaru, and Prince Inu Yasha," her father says. The fake Kagome, also known as Kikyou, looks at both demons and curtsies respectfully to them. They, in return, bow low.

"Now, Taro lets leave them to it and we'll go discuss some business," says King Takashi to his old friend. They walk out side-by-side both gleaming inside, through neither showed it.

The two demons look at Kikyou; they see her, but not entirely. An awkward silence follows…

'_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing   
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day'_

"Thanks for letting us stay here," says Sango to her friend, Miroku.

"Yeah, you don't know how much this means to me. So thank-you," Kagome says.

Miroku, though he's perverted has been a friend of Kagome's and Sango's for some time. He has also loved Sango for some time though neither of them really acknowledges it.

Miroku leaves the two women to fix their things in the hut as they see fit. He sits against a nearby tree, 'The gods are being most generous,' he thinks as hentai thoughts of the woman within come to mind.

_How do you always have an opinion  
How do you always find  
The best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time_

Kikyou looks at the demons. "You honor us with your presence," is the only thing she can think to say. The demons bow lightly to her in response. "Allow me to show you around, milords," she says politely.

Inu Yasha nods back at the beauty before him. Her face is still hidden from him, but it only server to make her more entrancing…more mysterious. Sesshoumaru looks on without interest.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I'm needed else where," he lies before leaving to rid his nose of the human stench.

'_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing   
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day'_

Kagome and Sango walk out of the cabin. They sorted their things and changed clothes. Sango wears a black and pink demon slayer out-fit. Kagome wears one too, but hers is black and blue. Miroku smiles at the woman.

_Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?   
Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?'_

"Where are we off to milady, your highness?" he asks looking at them.

"SShh! I'm not …" Kagome starts.

"You are, because I can see your beautiful face. There may not be a lot of people here, but someone is bound to recognize you eventually," explains Miroku.

"Oh, okay," says the princess, as Sango hands her a black hood. It's soft and strong; it has a silky appearance but doesn't allow Kagome's full face to be seen. Blue eyes still show beautifully though.

'_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing   
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day'_

"Let's go," Sango says as the three of them go to give their princess a first and maybe last taste of freedom.

'_So you go and make it happen  
Do your best  
Just keep on laughing   
I'm telling you  
There's always a brand new day'_


	3. Always and Forever

Chapter 3- Always and Forever (We don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. We don't own Maroon 5's "She will be Loved" but thank for them.)

"He's a phantom…" Sorry watching TV again. Anyways, oh and no we don't own Danny Phantom. LOL Yeah…I'm gonna go now. TTFN-Neptune

'_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more'_

Sesshomaru walks through the little village without interest. Humans, all of which are disgusting in his mind, surround him. 'They are simple peasants. Wretched be…' his thoughts are stopped as he sees a monk accompanied by two demon slayers; one's face which is hidden to him. He looks at her for a moment; her curved and matured body, innocent blue eyes, a shiny metallic sword on her hip and a fine bow on her back. "Um," is all the dignified prince could say as he feels something he's never felt before; a want and a need?

'_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved'_

Kagome walks beside Miroku and Sango. Her eyes sweet as ever, but the rest hidden. "Come on Ka...Kira, I'll help you train," Sango catches herself. The monk stops and helps Kagome, or Kira, take her bow off.

Sango strikes first. They've trained hours on end sometimes and knew each other's strengths and weakness well. Her sword clang against Kira's and sounds throughout the village.

'_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want'_

'I wonder what my pest of a brother is doing,' he thinks as golden eyes watch the young woman now from a high tree.

'_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved'_

"And this is my room," Kikyou, or Kagome, says opening the door. 'For about two weeks,' she adds in her mind. Inu Yasha pulls her into the room and closes the door.

"May I?" he asks for he's curious about this Princess Kagome. She has yet to remove her hood though her beauty is spoken of through out all the lands.

"You may," she says bowing her head politely.

Smiling, he walks about the beautiful room opening some cabinets and drawers along the way.

'_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautifu'l'_

She watches him intently, blushing sweetly as he looks through 'her' things. 'He seems sweet, nice, and he's handsome…Kagome would be lucky to have him,' her mind tells her as a frown graces her lips.

'I_ don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved'_

Inu Yasha senses the change in her moods and turns around swiftly to see a blue sadness staring back at him. He comes closer and puts his arms around the young woman, comforting her. In that one moment the half-demon realized something, no matter what happened no one would ever hurt her, make her cry, or lover her.

'_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye'_

He wouldn't allow it; only he deserved her. He'd keep her safe, smiling and loved, for always and forever.

'_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye'_


	4. Changes

Chapter 4- Changes (We do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters or the Lizzie song. But we thank those who get the lyrics to them.) Sorry for the wait guys, I got sidetracked…TTFN-Neptune)

Sesshoumaru watches as the girls train together; the swords clanging roughly together. Kira gets thrown back and off her feet.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Sango asks nervously looking at a small cut on Kira's head. Kira, or Kagome if you'd prefer, gives no reply. She stands up and closes her eyes using her miko powers to heal the cut before their eyes. She opens her eyes to Miroku's and Sango's awed looks.

She smiles, "Yes, I'm fines," she says her smile getting bigger as they laugh.

_Never gonna be in movies  
Except in a front row seat  
Never gonna be the raving beauty  
My momma thought I'd be  
Never gonna write that novel  
Never be a homecoming queen  
Never gonna be a supermodel  
On the cover of a magazine_

Sesshoumaru smirks out loud at her playfulness before he can catch himself. The group turns around quickly at the sound and spot the demon. He jumps down and looks at them inwardly sighing for his carelessness. 'You should be courting the northern princess not staring at some peasant woman,' his mind yells at him, but his mouth says, "I'm sorry to have bothered you; I was passing by when I noticed you. I am the Western Pri…" Sesshoumaru pauses for a moment before finishing with a small lie, "Prince's messenger, Sahti."

_But all those things don't matter in the light of things to come  
'cause baby, you are my moon and I am your sun, oh!  
_

Kagome finches inwardly, though Sesshoumaru doesn't notice it.

Miroku responds to 'Sahti' before 'Kira' can, "I am a monk at this village. My name is Miroku. My friends Kira and... Cati are visiting with me from a nearby village. You are welcome here, but any mischief will be punished." 'Kira and 'Cati' bow slightly to 'Sahti' before turning to leave.

'Kira…' he thinks as he watches her leave. He soon does the same as he remembers that he left the princess with his half-breed of a brother.

_You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
Just the way you are  
And tell me girl you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart  
That's why you, yeah you  
You make me feel like a star._

Having finished with the tour 'Kagome' and Inu Yasha sit in the garden eating lunch. It's peaceful and relaxing.

_Maybe I'm ain't the girl next door  
Who waves at you and smiles  
Maybe I'm not a party girl  
But don't I drive you wild  
Baby, the way you see me  
Is the way that it should be  
Feelin' like I'm something special  
Seven days a week_

"So…do you like fighting," asks Inu Yasha not knowing anything else to say.

"I think bloodshed is a waste, but if it's called upon I will," she answers as he begins to smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be an all mighty miko?" he asks.

"Yes," is the only answer she gives. 'If I were Kagome,' she adds in her head.

_And the only thing that matters when the day is done  
Is that you are my moon, and I am your sun, oh!  
You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
Just the way you are  
And tell me girl, you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart  
That's why you, yeah you  
You make me feel like  
Everyday's my birthday  
Every night's a dream  
Oh, and when you kiss me  
I melt just like ice cream._

He decides to ask one more question. "Do you have a problem with me being a half-demon," he asks her.

'Kagome' turns to look at him. "Yes…" she answers.

_Never gonna be a Charlie's Angel  
Never gonna be a saint  
But you love me for all I am  
And everything I ain't  
_

Inu Yasha turns away from the princess. Kagome smiles putting her hand on his chin and forces him to look at her, "…my problem with you being a half-demon is that you're cuter than me," she answers with a smile. He looks in her eyes and sees only truth and respect.

_You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
Just the way you are  
And tell me girl, you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart  
That's why you, yeah you  
You make me feel like a star.  
_

He smiles at her too. 'I wouldn't change her either…' he thinks as he looks at her and the garden admiring their beauty.


	5. Liking and Loving

Chapter 5-Liking and Loving (We don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters or the lyrics in the story. Thank you to our lyric providers.) Hey guys, I'm getting ready to move so I had to put everything on hold. We leave early next week so I might be a while before I get to a computer again. TTFN-Neptune

Last chapter:

He smiles at her too. 'I wouldn't change her either…' he thinks as he looks at her and the garden admiring their beauty.

This chapter:

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why..   
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To rule the Country, baby, you and I? If you were my King..._

Sesshoumaru reaches the castle gardens in time to see the princess and Inu Yasha getting along well. He's relived that perhaps he wouldn't have to wed the stupid creature. He finds his room with the help of a servant and walks in slowly.

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?   
My oh my,do you wanna say goodbye?   
To rule the Country, baby, you and I? _

Surprisingly it's across the hall from Kagome's. He sighs and closes the door before laying down on the big futon and closing golden eyes to the chaotic life which he leads.

_Little princess in a terrible mess..   
A kingdom alone, but no love to confess..   
Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse..  
Runs like a spirit by the castle walls.. _

Kira, Sango, and Miroku walk through the village for a while longer before deciding to turn in. The girls go to their cabin after bidding the monk goodnight.

_Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'..   
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'..   
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'..   
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way.._

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?   
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To rule the Country, baby, you and I? _

_If you were my King, I would be your queen..  
If you were my King, I would be your queen.._

"Night Sango," calls Kagome as she lies down.

"Goodnight," replied Sango.

_Mystery deep in the royal heart..   
Crying at night, I wanna be a part..   
Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?   
Bet you one day you're gonna disappear.. _

_Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'..   
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'..   
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'..  
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way.. _

_My oh my.. Ohh  
My oh my.. Ohh  
My oh my.. Ohh _

_MY OH MY! _

'Each closes eyes on day with thoughts of tomorrow.'

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?   
_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To rule the Country, baby, you and I? _

'Liking and loving are the same both of which have yet to be shared.'

_If you were my King, I would be your queen..   
If you were my King, I would be your queen.. _


	6. What the fuck

Chapter 6-what the fuck(We do not own Inu Yasha or the song. Though it'd be great...) Hey guys, I'm at my sis' house so yea...

_Frosty the Snowman_

Was a jolly happy soul

With a corncob pipe and a button nose

And two eyes made out of coal  
  
"Milords, excuse the inturruption but a prince Kouga is here," says one of the northern kings' messangers. Both kings look up from their place beneath a pile of scrolls.

"Send him in," commands King Taro.

"Hey Taro, Takashi," says the wolf prince walking in with no respect.

"Tell us young prince why have you ventured to the northern lands," King Takashi says.

Kouga looks at King Taro and says, "I wish to take my wife back with me now."

_Frosty the Snowman_

Is a fairytale they say

He was made of snow

But the children know

How he came to life one day  


Kikyou lifts the bottom of her kimono up a bit as she runs through the castle towards Inu Yasha's room. 'I have to tell him the truth,' she thinks thiugh she knows her heart will be broken if he denies her. She stops at his room and waits a few seconds allowing her breathing to return to normal once more. She knocks on the door, but sadly there's no answer.

_Was alive as he could be_

And the children say

He could laugh and play

Just the same as you and me  


Inu Yasha walks through the village. He wants to ask Kagome for her hand in marriage. 'I need a gift worthy of her beauty and kindness,' he tells himself. The dog demon is lost in thought of his godess that he bumps into a young woman and knock her to the ground. "Kagome," he says noticing the same blue eyes.

'Oh god,' thinks the real Kagome as her hand insticntvly checks to see if her hood is in place; it is.

"I'm sorry sir you must be mistaken. My name is..." she pauses a second, "Sango." She stands up and takes a low bow.

Inu Yasha decides that since noone knows who he is he might as well have fun. "My name is Sesshoumaru," he says flashing an apoligetic smile.

_Frosty the Snowman_

Knew the sun was hot that day

So he said let's run

And we'll have some fun

Now before I melt away  


Sesshoumaru walks through the castle lost in thought. 'You can't have her,' his mind yells at him.

'I can if I wish,' his heart yells back through his inner demon.

'But we don't wish it,' his mind screams. Before Sesshoumaru can finish the argument with himself he bumps into Kagome. She falls against him clumisly and in turn he falls back too. The ungraceful collistion ends with their lips meeting.

_Down to the village_

With a broomstick in his hand

Running here and there all around the square

Saying catch me if you can

King Takashi and King Taro walk down the hallway stumbling onto an unusual sight. They both look at each other and smile slowly walking backwards while Takashi covers their scents.

_He led them down the streets of town_

Right to the traffic cop

And he only paused a moment when

He heard him holler stop

Kagome pulls away and quickly pulls her hood back over her face. She looks up but there's nobody there.

_Frosty the Snowman_

Had to hurry on his way

But he waved goodbye

Saying don't you cry

I'll be back again some day

Sesshoumaru thanks Sango for her help once more and swiftly turns to go back to the castle and hopefully fiancee.

_Thumpety thump thump_

Thumpety thump thump

Sahti arrives at the village and quickly searches for Kira. He smells her beautiful scent before seeing her neticing face and body. He stops dead in his tracks. "The half-breed was on her," he whispers softly in anger and sadness over the one thing he wants but cannot have. He turns around deciding to find the mutt.

_Look at Frosty go  
_  
"Thankyou Taro," says the happy wolf prince as his marriage date has been reestablished. 'Tommorrow I wed Kikyou,' his mind tells him as he decides to find his soon-to-be wife.

_Thumpety thump thump_

"There you are my son," says King Takashi as he sees Inu Yasha. "It's all been settled, we'll leave tommorrow after Sesshoumaru's and Princess Kagome's wedding." The King doesn't notice the color drain form his son's face. "King Taro is announcing it as we speak," he adds with a smile.

_Thumpety thump thump_

Kagome over hears the discussion and takes off running.

"Father I don't..." Inu Yasha can't finish because he knows the older son wouls always come first.

Meanwhile: Kira, Sango, and Miroku stand among the group of people outside the castle. "Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome will be married tommorrow joining the northern and western lands once and for all," says King Taro to the people.

As the village rejoices one thougth runs through the heads of the princes, princess, and their accomplices, 'What the fuck?'

_Over the hills of snow_


	7. What now?

Chapter 7-What now? (We do not own Inu Yasha or the song...) Hey guys, We should be moving in this weekend finally, so yea... Yeah I know it's really short, and for that I'm sorry. I promise the next 1 is longer. Sadly though I couldn't find a song for it so...eh TTFN-Neptune

Miroku, Sango and Kira slip out of the crowd and run back towards the village. 'What now,' they all think.

Kagome runs as fast as her legs will carry her. 'Kagome will know what to do,' she tells herself.

Inu Yasha walks to his room. 'It's hopeless,' his mind tells him. He pictures Kagome in his head; beautiful milky skin, gorgeous eyes, respect for humans and demons alike, a way with words... He stops walking. 'I can't let her go. She should be with me.' Inu Yasha turns around and follows his nose.

Sesshoumaru walks up the steps. 'She wasn't mine. She isn't worthy.' his pride forces him to think. He makes up his mind to marry the wretched creature named Kagome though he still hopes to die before tommorrows wedding ceremony.

Kagome reaches Miroku, Sango, and Kira. "We've got a probl..." starts Kagome.

"Yeah, we know," Kira cuts her off.

"What do we do," asks Sango a question everyone wants anwered.

"We get married," says Kira with a mischeivous smile that they all know too well.

Inu Yasha walks tthrough the halls getting closer towards Sesshoumaru. "Inu Yasha," calls his father's voice. Inu Yasha turns to look at him. "Get some sleep my son," he says. Inu Yasha starts to argue but his father's glare stops him. 'I'll deal with Sesshoumaru tomorrow,' he decides as he turns around and heads towards his room once again.

Kouga searched the castle for his bride but she was no where to be seen. He retired to his room with thoughts of the morrow.


	8. Love is blind

Chapter 8-Love is Blind (We don't own Inu Yasha…lol…cause if we did we wouldn't be writing fanfics we'd be writing totally awesome episodes and shit…)

As the first rays of light hit the small cabin the girls within reluctantly begin to stir. They quickly dress and go outside to meet Miroku. He nods towards them. Everyone silently prays that they're plan will work, because too much is at stake…

Kagome and Kikyou stand side by side in front of their gold plated mirror. Kagome wears a long, silky white gown with gold trimming and long lacey sleeves. Kikyou's gown is very similar to her sister's but it is more see-through and has straps instead of sleeves. They each help the other with their masked veils that cover the beauty which is their faces. Without a word they start to walk down the long aisle. They pass Miroku and Sango, King Takashi, and King Taro as they make their way down the sky blue carpet towards their "husbands."

"Do you Prince Sesshoumaru and Prince Kouga take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asks the priest facing the young couples.

"I do," answers Sesshoumaru without emotion.

"I do," says Kouga looking at Kikyou. He doesn't realize that her eyes are on a certain half-demon that's behind him.

"And do you Princesses Kagome and Kikyou take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands to…" he's cut off by the loud answers of both princesses. "No!"

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I love Inu Yasha," Kikyou says as the people all gasp. Inu Yasha stands shocked but happy none-the-less.

"Princess, I've never even met you," Inu Yasha says. He pauses for a moment before saying, "my heart belongs to Princess Kagome." The guests all gasp again and the girls nod to each other. They take off their veils and turn towards Inu Yasha. "Wait a minute, you can't be Kagome, you're Kikyou…" says a confused Inu Yasha.

"And you're the girl I bumped into at the market…Sango," Sesshoumaru says. Kagome, aka Kira, aka Sango giggles slightly.

'It can't be,' screams a demon's mind.

"I pretended to be Kagome for the last week while she enjoyed a taste of freedom in a nearby village," explains Kikyou. Inu Yasha approaches the girl slowly and then hugs her.

"Marry me," he whispers.

Kagome turns to Sesshoumaru and says, "I'm sorry too Sesshoumaru, because I love someone else too. I love your messenger Sahti."

Sesshoumaru steps closer and whispers in her ear, "I love you too Kira." Kagome takes a closer look at the man before her and smiles. She hadn't realized it was him, but then love blinds you.

"So who do I marry?" yells the forgotten wolf.

"I'll marry you," yells a fat lady from within the crowd. She stands up and runs toward Kouga.

"On second thought, who wants to get married," he says before running away.

"Okay, now is anyone getting married?" asks the priest. The couples look at each other for a moment and then take their lover's hand and step forward.

The ceremony gets through the I-dos smoothly this time. "Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest says.

Miroku stands up slowly. "I have something to say," he tells them. He walks towards Kagome and lifts her hand giving it a light kiss. He then whispers something in her ear and turns away. He walks half-way down the aisle with all eyes on him. He suddenly stops and gets on bended knee. He yells, "Sango, will you marry me?"

Sango turns a new shade of red as the whole palace is shushed. No reply comes. He gets up and sits sadly back down next to Sango.

"Of course I'll marry you…just don't ever do that again," she says lovingly. He smiles at her and then at Kagome.

"You may kiss the brides," the priest says. The new couples share their first kisses and start their new journey…


End file.
